Various devices are known for the creation of a three dimensional effect for a viewer of an image. Images have been produced in different colors where a viewer would wear glasses having different colors for each eye to separate the different colored images. Special screens have been created for the purpose of rendering separate images to the two eyes or for the purpose of creating a plurality of levels of images within the screen. Devices have been used that use a moving screen and generate a plurality of images causing the viewer to see a three dimensional effect. Also, mirrors have been used to combine stereoscopic images for a viewer.